Martin Kampmann vs. Jake Shields
The fight was a controversial split decision victory for Jake Shields. The fight was Shields's UFC debut. With the controversial win, Shields earned a title shot. The Fight The first round began. Kampmann blocked a body kick. He stuffed a double to the clinch. He kneed the body. Shields got a single to guard. Four thirty-five. Shields passed to side control. Four fifteen. Kampmann regained half-guard. Four minutes. Three thirty-five. Shields passed to side control and mounted just as quickly with three fifteen. Three minutes as Kampmann hip-escaped and stood to the clinch. Kampmann kneed the body three times. Two thirty-five. Shields worked for and got a single. Kampmann turtled him up. Two fifteen. Kampmann stood to the clinch stuffing a double. Two minutes. Shields took a glance at the clock. Kampmann kneed the body. One thirty-five. He kneed the body. They broke.. One fifteen as Shields 'landed' a body kick. He landed an okay jab. One minute as Shields landed an inside kick and a body kick. Kampmann landed a jab and stuffed a single. They clinched and broke. Shields landed an inside kick and a body kick. Thirty as Kampmann landed a good jab. Shields landed a pair of 'inside kicks'. Fifteen. Shields nearly got a single, Kampmann stuffed it to the clinch nicely. The first round ended. Shields is gassed. The second round began. Shields 'landed' a leg kick. Kampmann landed a right hand. Kampmann stuffed a double and they clinched and he kneed the body. Shields replied. Four thirty with another from Shields and another from Kampmann. Shields kneed the body. Four fifteen. Kampmann dropped Shields with a knee to the chin and turtled him up. He worked for a D'arce. Shields stood working for a double. Shields got the single to guard. He passed to half-guard again. Three thirty. He passed to side control. Three fifteen. Three minutes. Kampmann stood stuffing a double and kneeing the face. He kneed the face three more times letting go. Shields backed off and his eye was swollen and his nose bloody, he looked hurt. They clinched, Shields dropped him with another knee and turtled him up with two thirty. He stood to the clinch and was warned for holding the shorts. He got a double to half-guard. Two fifteen. Shields hammerfisted the thigh a few times... Two minutes. Shields passed to side control. He mounted. Kampmann regained half-guard. Kampmann landed a pair of elbows from the bottom. One thirty as slight boos come and grow steadily to a roar. One fifteen as Shields mounted. 'Watch your chin in his eye, Jake.' One minute. Kampmann stood to the clinch and kneed the body and again. He kneed the body. Thirty-five. He kneed the body. The ref broke them up. Shields looked exhausted. Fifteen. Kampmann landed a right hand. Kampmann landed a jab. The second round ended. Big John said one more shorts hold and Shields would get a point taken. The third round began. Kampmann checked a leg kick. Kampmann stuffed a single leg and turtled him up. Four thirty-five. They stood and broke. Kampmann grazed with a high kick. He kneed the face. Four fifteen. Kampmann stuffed a double turtling Shields up. He landed a body kick as Shields ran. They clinched and Kampmann kneed the body twice with four minutes. He broke. Kampmann stuffed a single. Three thirty-five. He turned and had the back. He kneed the body there. Shields turned and worked for a single. Kampmann turtled him up stuffing it with three fifteen. He had a D'arce with three minutes. He turned to side control with it. Shields had half-guard. It was tight. Kampmann turtled him up. He turned to the side with the D'arce. Two thirty-five as Shields turtled up. He regained half-guard. Shields landed a right elbow and another. Two fifteen. Left elbow to the body, right elbow to the face. Kampmann's corner screamed at him to stand up and fight. Two minutes as Shields turned on top to side control. Kampmann regained half-guard. One thirty-five. Shields passed to side control. One fifteen left. One minute. Kampmann stood to the standing back. Shields dragged him down and had both hooks. He got the body triangle in with thirty-five. Fifteen remaining. Shields was just acting like he was punching. The third round ended there. Shields had the controversial split decision. "He didn't do any damage. Look at my fucking face." "I could go two more rounds."